


Recovery & Relaxation

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nightmares, Past Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Galo has a nightmare, forced to remember what was done to him in the past. The lovely Ray Asclepi helps him relax with a soothing bubble bath.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Recovery & Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopodenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodenergy/gifts).



> This fic was requested by [@SnowyRusso](https://twitter.com/SnowyRusso) on twitter and can be read as a sequel to [A Breath of Fresh Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645729), but also can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Ray Asclepi is an original character and belongs to [@SnowyRusso](https://twitter.com/SnowyRusso) as well. This character uses both she/her and they/them pronouns.
> 
> This fic starts off with a somewhat graphic nightmare, but overall the rest of the fic is very fluffy. Do be mindful going in of course! That being said I hope you enjoy!

Hands, strong and pale with slender fingers that cut and tear and force and pull cover him. A hint of blonde hair in the corner of his eye haunts him. It feels like he’s surrounded, the same laughter on all sides, the same horrible crooning of the voice that would be sweet if not for the depraved context. His stomach is sick, knotted full of terrified, horrible anticipation. 

He feels like he’s suffocating. Galo shudders, trembles, _screams_ when the hands descend, grabbing his ass, his hair, rubbing between his legs, and he kicks and struggles and sobs and –.

There’s only two hands on him. Not between his legs, but wrapped around his shoulder. Ray. It’s Ray. The girl who pulled him out of this slump, the one who’s been so beautifully patient with him this whole time, despite this whole _ordeal_ he must’ve been putting her through. 

She looks tired, but concerned, rubbing his back. “Nightmare?”

Galos’ covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. Ray brushes the hair out of his face and Galo buries his face in her neck. He nods, silently as she rubs his back, tears staining the collar of her nightshirt. 

God he feels like such a _child_ . He just had a damn nightmare, that was _all_ , and he’s so goddamn affected by it that he can barely function. What’s wrong with him? It wasn’t even _real_ . The reality had been so much more bleak, so much worse, and a dream that he woke up from before the _main event_ , shouldn’t leave him just as strung out, just as terrified as it was when he felt Lio’s hands on him.

“Shh,” she says, gently, softly, but not patronizing. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

The words, although meant well, send cold dread down Galo’s spine. He never told her all the details. Lio has soured sweet nothings, pet names, even comforting words. He flinched the first time she called him darling and couldn’t bring himself to explain why. Lio had taken everything good and turned it painful, he spoke in poisoned honey and venomous sugar, forcing Galo to swallow his words of affection where they turned his stomach like spoiled meat.

But it’s all about the context. The same words in Ray’s mouth are so much kinder than words from Lio’s. Slowly but surely, she’s changing the association for him, letting him relearn what it means to be called darling, what it means to be called sweetheart, what it means to say _no_ and have it be respected, even expected. Ray is a saint. A _saint_ . Patient and understanding and careful, never pushing beyond what Galo can handle, and he’s still _surprised_ that her touches are so light and gentle and Galo is always prepared to beg, it’s practically instinct at this point, but he never needs to. 

It’s so different to be with someone who actually _cares_. Lio pretended to care. Or maybe he really did care, in his own twisted way. It’s what he claimed, after all. He was so adamant about it, so insistent. But it’s certainly different to be with someone who surprises him every time by choosing to help him, by supporting him, by wiping away the tears and giving him a real support system. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Ray’s fingers are on Galo’s face, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks. She’s so soft, so kind to him. Sometimes Galo feels like he might be a caged animal, and her gentle, sweet words calm him enough to relax rather than lash out. “I’ll draw you a bath.” 

“Okay,” Galo whispers. He’s still shaking, slowly standing with Ray’s help. He’s so grateful. He still can’t believe it sometimes, that it’s really her in his bed, her in his arms. Even years later, long after Lio had left his life, Galo still expects every touch to be painful, every kiss to bite, every bit of pleasure like poison coursing through his body. He’s trying. He really is, trying to communicate how he feels, trying to tell her when it doesn’t feel good. It’s hard, when you never had a say before. 

With Ray, it’s easier, even if he can’t always tell when he feels bad. She pulls him close to her and helps him up. The bathtub is filled quickly, Ray pouring in a sweet smelling bubble bath. Lio had always prefered the scent of roses, but this is the scent of lavender, and it turns the water a pretty purple, bubbles lining the sides. 

Ray helps him undress, peeling off of his sweat drenched sleep shirt, Galo raising his arms obediently above his head. Even this feels more intimate, softer, sweeter than it ever did with Lio, her hands gentle and careful, never touching him more than he’s willing to give. 

When he’s fully undressed, Galo steps into the bath, slowly sinking into the hot water. He sighs, the heat soaking into his tense muscles, the smell slowly soaking into his brain. Ray crouches down by the side of the bathtub, squeezing his hand with hers.

“Are you alright?” One of her hands cups his cheek. “You’re crying.”

He hadn’t realized it. Galo buries his face in his hands. “I’m s-sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Ray says softly, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Want me to get in?” 

Galo sniffles. “Yes, please…”   
  
Ray smiles, making quick work of her own clothes, climbing into Galo’s lap. She wraps her arms around him and lets him cry, his stroking his wet hair until he’s all cried out. Her touch is gentle on his scalp, rubbing shampoo into his hair, the circular motions of her fingers soothing and comforting, warm water flowing in rivulets down his face when she pours some over his head to clean him off. 

It’s sweet, intimate. Soap is next, the suds frothing up on the washcloth. It’s soothing, to be taken care of, to close his eyes and let Ray help him. It’s nice not to have to watch his back. It’s nice not to be _afraid_. He can just relax, in Ray’s touch, and it soothes and comforts and rubs away the pain and fear that his heart had been wrapped in, opening him up until he’s soft and pliable and willing again. Ray’s been able to touch his heart in ways that no one ever has.

There’s bubble foam on his chest, lining his arms and the side of his neck, the sweet smell of the bathwater swirling through the air. Galo feels the tension in his muscles start to ease, lets himself become loose and pliable and soft as Ray rubs soap over his body.

He could fall asleep in here if not for the way that Ray’s perched on his stomach, if not for the way the washcloth rubs against his nipples and slides across his stomach to soap up his cock. He can’t help it, shifting underneath her, her small frame rubbing against his bare cock, and he can’t help but getting excited, can’t help the arousal pooling in his stomach. He can’t help it when he gets hard, his erection pressing into Ray’s thigh. 

She laughs at him, softly. But it’s a kind laugh, not cruel like Lio’s would have been. It fills his chest with warmth and it makes his heart feel full. Her fingers slide between his legs, wrapping gently around his cock. Ray grinds against him, a quiet whimper coming from his throat as she rubs her clit on his shaft. 

“R-Ray…” Galo whines, Ray’s hand wrapping around his cock. Her hand is so small, her fingers so slender, but her grip is tight and feels so good on his cock, he can’t help but thrust his hips into her hand, whimpering as she kisses him on the neck.

“How does that feel?” She murmurs, playing with the little slit at the tip of his cock, his thighs shaking. God, a handjob shouldn’t make him feel this good, but the flush on his heated cheeks, the wet hair trailing into his eyes, the way Ray calls him sweet nothings and it makes him feel good instead of disgusted, well, he can barely take it. 

“It’s good…” Galo moans softly, Ray’s other hand sliding up his stomach. He’d grown a bit more hair since his gym teacher days, and she runs her fingers through it, hand sliding up to squeeze his chest. That, at least, was something that had never changed, his pecs were as thick and round and soft as they’d always been. 

Before long, he can feel himself getting close, his cheeks flushed a deep red, his thighs shaking. “W-wait,” Galo whimpers. “I-I wanna be inside you…”

Ray laughs, squeezing the base of his cock as Galo moans softly, the urge to cum slowly fading. Ray drops her legs over either side of Galo’s waist, holding the base of his cock, her fingers sliding over the shaft as she presses the tip against her hole. Galo’s hands land on her hips and he gasps, his cock drooling precum down the shaft. 

Ray sinks down slowly, inch by inch, and Galo can’t help but whimper, gasping softly as his cock pushes its way inside her tight, wet pussy. Inch by painstaking inch he sinks deeper and deeper into her wet heat until it bottoms out, the base of her vulva flush against Galo’s hips. 

“Ray... “ Galo whimpers, his breath coming in soft, desperate little gasps, “Ray, p-please move…”

She smiles at him, places her hands on his shoulders as she starts to move, her hips bouncing up and down, Galo’s hips jumping up to meet her on the downstroke. God she feels so good, it never gets old. Before her, before this, Galo never got to use his cock like this, he never got to feel pure, unfiltered pleasure, not like this. It was always mixed with a hint of pain, but this, filling Ray, the way she bounces in his lap as he gasps and whines and moans, is nothing but pleasure. 

Ray leans down, capturing Galo’s lips in a kiss as her hips rock against Galo’s, her tongue gently licking into his mouth. His lips part easily for her, her tongue exploring his mouth. Their lips move together, in time, as the water filling the bathtub starts to cool down. The heat of their bodies moving together keeps them warm.

Her lips move to kiss Galo’s cheek, his jaw, and at the same time, Galo’s hands travel up Ray’s body, from her slender waist to her chest, a hand squeezing one of her small breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands, and she’s sensitive enough that rolling a nipple between his fingers makes her moan, her breath ghosting against Galo’s neck as she rolls her hips. 

Galo’s hand slides back down Ray’s stomach, slipping between her legs, and he rubs her clit with his fingers as she bounces on his cock, her wet pussy and the precum from Galo’s cock slicking the way for his fingers. 

“Ohh, _Galo_ ,” she moans, and it doesn’t take long before she clenches hard, orgasm making her thighs shake and her stomach tighten. Galo gasps at how _tight_ she suddenly feels around him , his free hand clamping down on Ray’s hip, and he gets so _close_ , his hips stuttering erratically. “C-close.. I’m so _close_ . _”_

“Cum for me, baby,” Ray murmurs, pressing her lips to Galo’s, and he whines, his body tensing as his cock spurts hot cum deep inside her, aftershocks making his body shake and tremble as Ray gently rubs his belly. She pulls Galo’s softening cock free, and _god_ , his cum is dripping between her thighs, viscous fluid slipping into the bathwater, and Galo lies back as Ray pours fresh, warm water over his body.

“Feel good?” Ray asks, her voice sweet and soft as she cleans him off, soaping him down for the second time. 

“Feels wonderful,” Galo murmurs softly. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
